An almost normal life (PJO&HOO) Oh Hold
by PizzaPanda
Summary: This story is just the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus, but they just go to normal high school in the school year and camp in the summer, and the camps are joined together (Both Jupiter and Half-Blood). Don't worry about spoilers from the actual books because the only thing I will take is characters and their personalities. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast with Annabeth

Chapter One: Breakfast with Annabeth

(Percy POV)

Quick disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. This story is just if there were no huge threats all the time, and the kids at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter went to camp in the summer and school in the school year. They all go to the same school because that's the way I want it to be. Suck it up. Hahaha enjoy!

Percy was being shaken awake.

He never was good at adjusting back to school after the summer. His mom, Sally, had to slap him once. Annabeth had absolutely never gotten over that.

"Goddammit Percy, wake up!" Annabeth hissed at him. "I told you I was coming to pick you up in my totally, completely AWESOME new car and that you had to wake up early by yourself!"

"W- what?" Percy mumbled groggily. "Mom, I don't want to wake up…"

He rolled over on his side and snored loudly. Annabeth swore loudly, then bent down and yelled in his ear, "Wake up!" and pulled his blue comforter off the bed.

She dropped it with a shriek. "Percy, this is covered with your sweat!"

Percy finally sat up, blinking. "Oh, hi Annabeth."

"What made you forget that I was coming to pick you in my new car?!" Annabeth demanded.

"What new car?" Percy asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"The new car that I got for my sixteenth birthday after I totally beat you and got my driver's license!"

"I know, I know," Percy sighed. "I was just messing around."

"Where is your backpack?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Oh, I haven't packed it yet."

Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream. "What do you mean, you haven't packed it yet?!"

"Chill out," Percy said calmly. "I was joking again!"

Annabeth tossed her hair. "Get your backpack and lunch. We're going to Starbucks. I need a coffee to deal with you."

She flounced out of the room, her beautiful blond curls bouncing up and down. Percy rubbed his eyes and got up. "No need to be so dramatic!" He called after her.

Percy got dressed and grabbed his backpack, which he actually had only half-packed, which he found out from an enraged Annabeth who had found all of his books and his geometry summer homework packet, which was also only half-done.

"You, Percy Jackson, better be grateful that I came to your house two hours before school just to wake you up!" Annabeth growled. "You better jump in the pool, take a shower, and finish your summer homework and pack your backpack!"

Percy was now very afraid of Annabeth. "W-why do I need to get in the pool?"

"Because it's freezing outside, and that will wake you up and bring you to your senses!" Annabeth shouted. Percy ran outside and dove in the pool, which did relieve his senses (he was a son of Poseidon, how could it not?) and hid for a little while to let Annabeth calm down.

When he had finished following Annabeth's first two orders, he quietly tiptoed into the kitchen. Annabeth was bustling around, and she had put all of his school stuff on the breakfast table.

"Have a pancake," she said calmly. "I even made it blue for you."

In blueberries and blue icing, she had written the words, "SEAWEED BRAIN" in big letters to help with Percy's dyslexia.

"Thank you," Percy offered tentatively as he started eating.

Annabeth swiped his plate away, quick as a fish.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Homework first," Annabeth said firmly.

"No fair," Percy complained.

"Not my fault you didn't do your homework," Annabeth scowled dangerously. "And if you take too long to finish the packet, I will eat your pancake."

"No!" Percy yelped. "You are not worthy of the blue pancake! You're a daughter of Athena, not Poseidon!"

"So what?" Annabeth huffed. "I'm wearing a blue shirt!"

Sally, Percy's mother, and her boyfriend Paul Blowfis walked in. "Oh my gosh, what is going on here?" Paul gasped. Annabeth and Percy were yelling at each other, and there was a giant blue pancake with "SEAWEED BRAIN" written across it in blue icing in the giant block letters, a small stack of perfectly round pancakes with honey and maple syrup drizzled over them, and a once neat, but now messy stack of schoolwork and books with papers already sticking out everywhere.

Sally covered her mouth with her hand, but it was obvious she was laughing. "You two, clean up this mess before you leave for school. Paul, if you would, please pack Percy's backpack for him with that messy pile of papers on the table. Annabeth, dear, give Percy his breakfast - he can't work well on an empty stomach. Percy, finish that geometry packet I told you you shouldn't procrastinate on. I will make breakfast for Paul and I."

"Alright, ," Annabeth said.

"I hate when you're right," Percy grumbled.

"Of course I will," Paul said, planting a kiss on Sally's cheek before heading over to the table. She looked very satisfied.

Annabeth put up the syrup and honey, and Paul organized Percy's backpack for him. Percy finished his geometry packet (Mostly by hastily scribbling down some random answers to keep Annabeth happy).

Later, Annabeth and Percy got in her "new and totally awesome" car and started towards Blue Sky Preparatory. Talk about a stupid name, but the author was too lazy to think of anything better.

Um, I'm sorry? What was that, Percy?

Uuhh, nothing. I love this story so much!

Yeah, right. You better keep your mouth shut or I will show Annabeth your Geometry packet.

No! Anything but that! I'll be quiet.

Awesome, now get back to the story so I can get more reads.

Of course! I absolutely LOVE getting reads!

Please, just shut up and get to school.

K.

Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day

Percy and Annabeth got out of Annabeth's shiny silver car. Annabeth threw Percy's backpack at him. "You thought you could forget your schoolwork?"

Percy blushed. "Whoops," he mumbled sheepishly. Annabeth sniffed and turned her nose up in the air.

"Whatever, let's just go," Annabeth said haughtily. She gasped. "Oh my gods, Piper and Hazel!" Annabeth ran for Piper and Hazel, daughters of Aphrodite and Pluto (Hades).

Percy came up behind her. "Hi Hazel!" He said cheerfully. "Sup, Piper."

"Not much," Piper said. "Dad's still rich, and Coach Hedge is crazy as ever."

Percy laughed. "And did you finish the summer homework packet for geometry?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, I finished it first thing this summer," Piper said.

"Same," Hael said. "Frank and I did it together."

"Why?" Piper asked. "You're in Calculus, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Because Percy finished his this morning," she grumbled.

Piper laughed. "Same with Jason. I told him to do it all summer long, and he pretended to have finished it."

Jason shot over. "Did I hear my name?" He pecked Piper on the cheek. Hazel giggled.

"We're talking about the summer packet for geometry," Annabeth explained.

"Boring!" Leo announced. "I didn't even do it, though. Since I'm higher math than you. I'm so much smarter than you! I bet it was easy."

"It was easy," Hazel agreed. "I think I might skip Algebra II."

"You should," Annabeth agreed. "You are way too smart to be stuck in the same class with these dummies." She pointed at Percy and Jason, who rolled their eyes. Percy stuck out his tongue.

"How's Calypso?" Piper asked Leo.

"She's coming to our school," Leo beamed. "Guess who gets to show her around?"

"You," Hazel said, as if the answer were obvious.

"No," Leo sighed, shaking his head. " _Luke_ is."

"Luke?" Annabeth said, perking up. "But he should be in college by now."

"He's teaching here," Percy said matter of factly. "Chiron told me."

Annabeth gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to this morning, when you were yelling at me," Percy said quickly. But the truth was, he had put it off for as long as possible over the summer, hoping that Annabeth wouldn't need to know. Of course, as he had been told about two months ago, Luke was teaching Latin. Chiron, or , was "retiring". Percy had hoped Annabeth would just be like, "ok, cool," but instead, she automatically whipped out a mirror and started dusting makeup on her face after giving Percy a suspicious glance.

"You should have gotten the darker lipstick," Piper said. "I told you, Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I already explained that I wouldn't really need it anyway."

"So why are you wearing it?" A girl with frizzy, red hair said.

"Rachel!" Percy yelped. He stood up and hugged her.

"Hey, it's so good to see you!" Rachel said, grinning.

Annabeth tucked away her lipstick. She gave Rachel a polite nod. Percy knew that Annabeth wasn't Rachel's biggest fan, since he had used to have a crush on her-it was the same reason that Percy hadn't told Annabeth about Luke.

When the bell rang, all of them headed off to their classes - everyone but Annabeth and Leo had Geometry. Leo was so good at geometry he had just skipped it and gone straight to Algebra II, which he barely struggled in. Or so he said.

"Hello, class," said . "I hope you finished those packets over the summer?"

"Yes," the class chorused halfheartedly.

"Good!" said firmly. "Get it out! We will be checking it."

Percy and Piper were sitting together. They swapped papers and checked.

A Percy checked Piper's paper, he glanced at his own. There were red marks all over it. _Annabeth is SO going to kill me._

"Percy, are you sure you should even be in this class?" Piper teased. He grabbed his packet back, blushing.

"Jackson! McLean!" growled. "No talking!"

And all of Percy's classes were pretty much the same - teacher introduces his or herself, the casss checks homework, the teacher yells about talking and assigns seats, blah, blah, blah. The only class that was different was Latin.

Luke had written some Latin words on the board and had a latin name for everyone.

"Hello, class," he said. "My name is . I will be your Latin teacher for this year."

An Asian girl with a face of makeup raised her hand, giggling.

"Can't you teach me every year?" She asked flirtatiously.

Luke made no sign of any notice about her romantic interest.

"If I wanted to, then I could talk to the principal and school board," he said calmly. "But for now, I will teach this class Latin."

"How old are you?" Another girl asked sweetly.

Again, Luke made no flirtatious or romantic gestures. "That's not important," he said. "And it is completely irrelevant. Does anyone have any _important_ questions?"

Drew, the Asian girl, that Percy also recalled Annabeth, Piper, and Jason complaining about, flushed beet red.

"Ok, then," Luke said. "Now, about Latin-"

The door flew open. Annabeth stood there, panting. She was holding her latin homework and Daedalus's laptop, which she used during the school year.

"Sorry, ," she said, tucking a golden blond curl behind her ear. "I had to stay after class in Precalculus for a little bit. I'm so sorry! I have a pass from ."

"You're fine, Annabeth Chase," Luke said, smiling warmly. Percy folded his arms, annoyed at Luke's behavior. "Sit with ."

Annabeth handed him her note and flopped down next to Percy. She squeezed his hand.

"Anyway," Luke said, turning back to the class. "Now, we will- is something wrong, Drew?"

Drew was whispering angrily to the girl next to her, who had platinum blond hair and an assortment of bangles and rings on her arms and fingers, who was nodding in furious agreement.

"No sir," Drew said. "Please, continue the lesson."

Luke snorted. "And have you keep complaining about me trying to keep my job? No thank you. Drew, move next to Jason and Piper. Now."

Drew smiled prettily and slowly applied a layer of shiny lip gloss, and then slowly capped the tube and clipped together her makeup box, placed it carefully in her backpack, which was barely even bigger than the makeup box. She rose to her feet and walked to Jason's table with her high heels clopping loudly. Luke sighed.

"Drew, you are distracting the class. Please move faster next time, and I want you to stay after class for a little bit."

Drew huffed loudly and fluffed her hair. "Yes, _sir_."

"And you have a detention today. I don't appreciate your attitude."

The class snickered a little bit. Percy glanced at Annabeth. She was smiling slightly, but Percy knew she was jumping for joy. Annabeth and Piper hated Drew with a burning passion, as they liked to say. Often times, Percy could hear Piper say, "I'm going to _kill_ her," and pause, while Annabeth would shriek with laughter and glee, grab her knife, and Piper would add, "with _kindness_ ," and Annabeth would sheath her knife grumpily.

Percy found killing with kindness as an effective method with some people, but people like Drew saw it as Piper being weak. That was why, in this case, Percy supported Annabeth's method.

"Percy Jackson!" Luke said.

"Yes?" Percy said quickly.

"Ah, good you're here," Luke said. He smirked a little bit. He obviously knew that Percy had been thinking about something else.

After the little incident with Drew, the class returned back to normal. Latin was their last class of the day, so all the kids shot out of the door at the end of class except for Drew.

"Wait!" Annabeth whispered. She grabbed Percy's arm. "Let's listen."  
"Why?" Percy said, baffled.

"Never you mind. Just-you get Piper, and wait for me at my car."

"Ok," Percy said, mystified. After he got Piper to go join Annabeth, he realized what it was. Annabeth wanted to make sure Luke wasn't going to make out with Drew or something. Annabeth still liked Luke.


	3. Chapter 3: Destroying Drew (Step One)

Chapter Three: Destroying Drew

Annabeth and Piper stood in front of Luke's classroom. Annabeth grabbed her phone and started recording.

"Why'd you ask me to stay after?" Drew's whiny voice said.

"Your behavior in class today was extremely inappropriate," Luke said. "It could have cost me my job, Drew."

"Who cares about your job?" Drew whispered.

"I do," Luke snapped.

"But I'm sure Chiron would let you get a job at camp," She said.

"Does it matter?" Luke asked. "I need to protect the half bloods here."

"Oh, you can protect me even if you aren't a teacher," Drew said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent so much time trying to impress everyone, you would be able to protect yourself," Luke said angrily. "That isn't the point. You need to listen to me. If you do something like that, I will give you suspension and Chiron will not be happy."

"But I know who I can make happy," Drew said sweetly.

"Yourself?" Luke supplied. "I doubt it, honestly. You just won yourself a ticket to embarrassment city."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed because I was with you," Drew said flirtatiously.

"I meant that Chiron will be hearing about this conversation and you will be in trouble with him," Luke snapped. "Please leave my classroom."

A second later, Drew stormed out. Annabeth pretended to be on a Instagram on her phone. She said loudly to Piper, "Oh my gods, look!"

"What?" Piper craned her neck to look at Annabeth's phone.

"Oh, Ulta beauty time having a sale!" Annabeth said casually.

"Cool," Piper said. "Wonder if Drew would want to know about that," she added.

"Well, hello, _Piper_ ," Drew said venomously. "Annabeth," She sneered.

"Hi Drew!" Annabeth and Piper chorused in mock cheerfulness. "Were you talking to ?"

"Oh, yeah," Drew said. "We're done now, so you can go bother him."

"Cool," Piper said. "But we don't need to talk to him. Annabeth is just taking him to camp in her new car. Have you seen it? It's _beautiful_ ," she gushed.

Drew turned bright red. She hadn't even gotten her license, and Annabeth and Piper might have been rubbing it in her face a little bit lately. Well, more like a lot.

"My car will be much nicer," she growled.

"Sure," Piper said. "But my dad said he would get me any car I want this year! Well, as soon I get my license, of course. I haven't taken the test yet. Is it hard? Annabeth said it was easy, but you know her."

"Hey!" Annabeth protested. "It _was_ easy."

"I like to get a second opinion," Piper told her. "So, Drew? Is it easy?"

"Well, yes, for me," Drew said. "But for someone dumb like you...I really don't know."

"You're funny, Drew," Piper smiled. "I thought you didn't pass, though."

Drew's face was contorted with fury. "That- that was because I- I- I was protecting someone else!"

"Yeah, right," Annabeth growled furiously. "What would you do to protect them? What do you even know about protecting others? Who are you protecting?"  
Drew was struggling for words. She stomped her foot angrily, then said, "Percy! I'm protecting Percy!"

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, chapter 5 will be out soon. Happy new year! (It's 11:15 where I am) Please post reviews of your thoughts (They make me happy because it's proof you actually read the story.)


	4. Chapter 4: You're SO dead

Chapter Four: You're _SO_ dead

Drew turned on her heel and sashayed away, gleeful at having the last laugh. Piper slowly turned around to stare at Annabeth. "Annabeth?" She asked nervously. "She is lying. She is, right?" Annabeth asked. "I'm sure she is," Piper said. She was afraid that Drew's charmspeak might have worked. "But- but" Annabeth faltered. "She must be lying," Piper assured her. "Don't let her charmspeak fool you! You're a daughter of Athena, for gods' sake!" "I- but- you're right," Annabeth declared. "That no good, dirty rotten, boyfriend stealing absolute beachball is SO going down. I mean look at what we got! This recording is absolute GOLD."  
Annabeth grinned triumphantly at Piper. "Right?" "I- what?" Piper said anxiously. "Of course. Right. Gold." "Are you OK?" Annabeth asked Piper. "Y-yes," Piper said. "I'm-I'm fine. I just- I-" She broke off, sounding worried. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "Nothing," Piper said, sounding more confident. "No, I-I'm fine." Again, she faltered a little bit. "Ok," Annabeth said cautiously. If Piper didn't want to talk, she wouldn't push her to. "So...Do you want to ride in my brand new silver awesome car?" Annabeth said to brighten the mood. "Sure!" Piper grinned, obviously thinking about Drew's reaction to when Annabeth had talked about her driver's license. "Oh, wait," Piper said. "What?" Annabeth said. "I - I actually have a, um, _thing_ ," Piper muttered. "I - don't worry, I will get myself there." "I can drop you off," Annabeth offered. "I mean, I'm sure Percy won't mind." At the mention of Percy, Piper looked a little paler. "No thanks. I don't want to - um, to trouble you." "Ok," Annabeth said, totally mystified. "Sure thing." Annabeth headed back to her car, where Percy was. "Hi Perce!" she said cheerfully. "Hi Wise Girl." He smiled. "Sorry I took so long. Piper and I totally got Drew. This recording is absolute gold," Annabeth laughed evilly. "It better be for all that time you just cost me," Percy said in mock annoyance. "Oh, it is," Annabeth said confidently. She tried not to show her anxiety about what Drew had said. After Percy listened to the recording, he shook his head. "That's just…" "So Drew?" Annabeth supplied cheekily. Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, yes. And as for Luke, I have to say, I am surprised he didn't draw his sword." Annabeth snickered. "There are security cameras, though." "Whatever." When they got back to Percy's house, Annabeth and Percy walked in on Paul and Sally making out. "Eww mom!" shrieked Percy. Annabeth dragged him upstairs. "You're so childish. Sorry , !" Finally, Percy and Annabeth got started on their homework. "I don't understand," Percy complained. Annabeth came over. "Don't understand what?"  
"This!" he shoved his Geometry homework in her face. " _What is the area of a rectangle that has the dimensions 45 centimeters and one foot, in centimeters?"_ Annabeth read. "Gee, Percy, I really don't know! You're Geometry teacher must be really mean! Giving you such difficult homework on the first day?" She shook her head. "Ah, such a struggle."  
"Shut up," Percy growled. "I only need to know how many centimeters are in a foot, OK?" "You should have said that, instead of, 'I don't get it!," Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. "There are 3,452 centimeters in a foot." "Same thing," mumbled Percy as he punched in, '3,452 x 45' into his calculator. Annabeth stifled a laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5: Please, no

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AS IT IS EXTREMELY ESSENTIAL TO YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE PLOT. IF I GET ANY MESSAGES ABOUT HAZEL'S CURSE OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE NOTE, I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION AT ALL WHATSOEVER. THANK YOU!

Chapter Five: No...

*A little while later*

"It's getting late," Annabeth said. "I'd better get going."

"We haven't even had dinner yet," Percy said, startled.

"I know, but I'm going to Piper's house today. Hazel, Piper, and I are having a sleepover."

Percy put down his pencil and frowned at her. "You really should spend more time at home."

Annabeth flipped her hair. "Percy, it's literally the first day that I got to see all of my friends at once. I can stay away to visit them!"

"I know," Percy said cautiously. "But you might want to spend more time with your brothers. And your father."

Annabeth grabbed her backpack. "I know." She tried not to get mad. Percy meant well, after all.

"Do you want me to-" Percy started.

"Later Percy," Annabeth said quickly. "If you need help on your homework, just call me, OK?" Her voice softened.

"Ok," Percy said. Once Annabeth was out of his room, he let out a huge sigh. Annabeth could hear it, though he probably didn't realize. Or he wouldn't have done it.

Annabeth bounded down the stairs noisily. Even if she hadn't screamed _EW_ like Percy, she didn't really need to see and Paul Blofis making out again.

Sally was cooking in the kitchen. "Hi Annabeth, dear. I'm so sorry about earlier. Won't you stay for dinner?"

Annabeth giggled a little bit, trying to mask her moodiness. "It's totally fine, ."

"Call be Sally, Annabeth. You see me calling Percy ?"

Annabeth laughed a little. "Alright, Sally. And, no, I won't be staying for dinner today."

"Oh, ok dear. Too bad you're missing out on my lasagna." Sally smiled.

"Well, if you have leftovers-"  
"They're all yours, sweetheart."

Annabeth grinned widely. "Thanks, Sally. I would stay if I could, but I have a sleepover with Piper and Hazel."

"Oh, yes. Percy hasn't let me see them yet. He thinks I'm 'embarrassing'." Sally said, making quotes around the word _embarrassing_. She laughed, like she was remembering when she said the same thing about her parents.

"I know he's crazy already," Annabeth said jokingly. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Percy! Make sure he actually calls me if he needs help, OK?"

"I will. I'm sure he will anyway, though." Sally waved as Annabeth tromped outside.

When she got to the McLean's household, Annabeth was greeted at the door by a doorman. "Thank you, sir," she said, a little flustered. "Um, Piper?"

She saw Hazel's car in the front. _(A/N IMPORTANT TO PLOT: Hazel has her powers, but I will assume the jewels are not cursed because it makes things easier for me. She and Nico live together in an apartment, and she has a small kiosk in the mall, which is conveniently right next to their building, for precious stones in charms and keychains and whatnot. She makes a good amount, with her being able to summon stones for free. Nico is in college in this story, even though time doesn't really match up. I don't really care, though. That's also why Hazel is in the same grade as the seven. Also, just in case I didn't tell you, all of camp Half Blood and camp Jupiter go to this high school. There are some mortal students as well, but the principal and many of the teachers and the secretary are half blood veterans from New Rome, so it's like the suggested school. Also, everyone is alive. Silena, Charlie, Octavian, Rachel goes here, etc etc. There are also some visits from Hylla, because i want to include her, and Thalia and the hunters, who will go to school here because I want to include them. The Hunters just go to school for whatever reason. Don't look into it too much because that's just annoying. Thanks! Back to the story)_ Annabeth stepped in.

"Lady Piper is in her room. Third floor, first room on the right," the doorman said graciously.

"Thank you." Annabeth slipped off her shoes and went up the stairs quietly. The house was so big, she was afraid she might cause too much noise by walking normally.

"Piper?" Annabeth listened to the door on the right. She wanted to make sure Piper wasn't busy or naked or something. Disturbing Piper could be dangerous, especially when she was working or studying because of how hard she strived to be perfect.

"So you charmspeaked her, to make her believe that Drew was lying?" Hazel asked from inside Piper's room

"Yeah," Piper replied. "I feel so bad about it, because what if- what if Percy is like cheating on her or something- not that I think he would, but we have to consider all possibilities. What if Drew maybe drugged him or something, or maybe she made a bet or something, and she was telling the truth when she said that she was protecting Percy? What if-"

Hazel interrupted her with a snort. "You've been watching way too many of your dad's movies, Pipes. I'm sure it was just Drew being her awful self."

"No!" Piper said. "I heard Drew. She sounded certain. Plus, her charmspeak doesn't _work_ on me. I would know if she was charmspeaking. She was telling the truth, Hazel."

Hazel was quiet for a moment. "So...you think Drew maybe charmspeaked Percy into cheating on Annabeth?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "I think that would make sense."

"Let's not tell Annabeth," Hazel suggested. "Since we don't know anything. I don't think she would want to have to act normal with the idea hanging over her head."

"I think you're right," Piper said reluctantly. "I don't want to keep secrets, but we don't know enough. We can't do that to her."

"But if she finds out, we are both going down for this," Hazel said firmly. "I swear on the River Styx."

"Yeah," Piper said. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not let Hazel be punished by herself, or myself be punished alone. We will both own up to our actions and face the deadly wrath of Annabeth."

Also, kind of a bad ending but I need to separate the chapters 5 and 6. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Slime Time

Chapter Six: Slime Time

They chuckled a little, then started talking about school again. Annabeth waited a little, then knocked on the door. "Piper?"  
"She's here!" Piper screamed. Hazel flung the door open and they dragged Annabeth in.

Hazel snapped her fingers. Annabeth's rolled-up mattress unrolled itself and her pillows and blankets fell right into place.

"Awesome," Annabeth said. "I keep forgetting you can do stuff like that."

Hazel smiled. "Ok, so, how was your summer?"

"Spent all of summer watching slime videos," Piper said. "So, I got a bunch of supplies and gathered recipes! We're having a slime time."

"I think she was asking me," Annabeth said pointedly.

"So?" Piper asked bluntly. They all laughed.

"Ok, so since you were late," Hazel began, "Piper and I went out and traded a few gemstones for some money and got all the supplies we could possibly need. Glue, glitter, coloring, shaving cream, clay borax, more shaving cream, more glue, more glue, more glue, more glue, more glue-"

"I get it," Annabeth said quickly. "But are you sure we need this much?"

Piper stared at her. "Of course we need this much! The glue is the very basis of the slime! The water and borax mixture only makes it come together and the soaps make it fun. Plus the pigment and color makes it fun too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes slightly. "Ok, then."

So they made their slime. Obviously, Annabeth's was perfectly measured and Hazel dumped in all the ingredients, not even trying to eyeball it. Piper followed instructions dutifully until Annabeth stole all the measuring cups.

"Jiggly jiggly jiggly jiggly jiggly jiggly-" Piper said. She poked her jiggly slime. It shuddered.

Hazel started laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes and carefully measured four cups of shaving cream.

"This is inefficient," she complained. "The shaving cream will deflate the slime after around two days. Then, you will be left with only a few ounces of slime. Ridiculous."

Piper sighed. "Just add more glue and the other ingredients, then."

"NO!" shouted Annabeth. "I have to do it _exactly_."

"But then-" Piper started arguing. Annabeth continued to carefully measure her cups and add in borax while mixing.

"Piper!" Hazel said in her best drill sergeant voice. They stopped arguing.

"What?" asked Piper. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kept making her slime, which was now colored blue.

"Please shut up and let Annabeth do her thing." But Hazel gave Piper a meaningful look that Annabeth didn't like.

So after they used up all the ingredients making masses of slime, Piper's butler (or her dad's butler) told them the pizza had arrived.

"Oh," Piper said. "Could you deliver it up here for us, Ethan?"

"Sure," he said amiably. A few seconds later he came back with the pizzas.

"Thank you," they all chorused.

"Set it on the bed," Piper added. They ran into her bathroom to wash their hands.

"This isn't sanitary," Annabeth said.

"In my day, we didn't care about sanitation!" Hazel said in her best grandpa voice. Piper snickered.

So after they had stuffed themselves with pizza, Annabeth had masses of slime for herself.

"Isn't that too sticky?" Piper asked.

"No!" snapped Annabeth. "In fact, the stickier," she paused for dramatic effect, "the _better_."


	7. Chapter 7: New Year, New Me

Chapter Seven: New year, New me

After the end of the semester, Annabeth and Percy had slowly grown more distant. They were still happy, but Annabeth had taken that conversation between Hazel and Piper seriously. She didn't want to get to attached to Percy in case Piper was right.

Percy was still afraid that Annabeth liked Luke. He had seen her face when they were twelve and Luke talked, and he had seen her reaction when she was told Luke was teaching again. He, too, was afraid to become too attached only to discover Annabeth cheated.

Everyone had noticed this change. One day, after Latin class, Luke pulled Annabeth aside.

"I'll catch up to you," she called to Percy, blushing furiously because of the look Drew gave her. She glared at her.

"What's going on?" Luke asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said a little too quickly.

"You and Percy are acting funny."

"No we aren't."

"Yes you are."

No we aren't. Everything's fine. I'm just -" she searched for an innocent answer desperately. "I'm just stressed for finals. Or I was. I mean, I -"

She broke off with a sigh. "Percy and I are growing distant."

"Distant?"

"It's like we aren't comfortable around each other like we used to be."

"Maybe he just wants to tell you he loves you," suggested Luke.

"Maybe," Annabeth said. "Thanks, Luke."

"Anytime." Luke planted a brotherly kiss on her cheek, and the door flew open.

"I told you!" Drew shrieked. "Look, sir! They're having a student-teacher relationship!"

Luke and Annabeth froze. Chiron, who was playing the principal, glared at them.

"What's going on?" Percy's voice asked.

Annabeth's heart beat faster and faster. How could she explain this?

"Your _lovely_ girlfriend is cheating on you!" Drew screamed. She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him close. "Look!"

Luke straightened up. "Annabeth is not cheating on you, Percy. I assure you, sir, this is _not_ what it looks like. If you could check the security cameras-"

"All they showed me is that you two were talking and then you kissed a student," Chiron said coldly.

"But you didn't hear our conversation?" Luke said incredulously.

"Oh, that must be _my_ mistake!" chirped a pleasant voice.

Evangeline of the Hecate cabin skipped over. She smirked and winked at Drew. "Ah, too bad I was practicing my quieting spell while all of...this...was going on."

Annabeth gasped. "You!" she screamed. "You two _evil little roaches_ were planning this!"

"Oh, my gosh, Annabeth," Drew said. She rolled her eyes. "I can't, like, even _believe_ that you would say something like that. I mean, you're, like, obviously just trying to get out of trouble." Her voice trembled just slightly, nervously, and Annabeth knew she was right.

"Wow," Evangeline said. "I can't believe you, Annabeth. You should just find somewhere else to go until you can get yourself together." She elbowed Drew.

"Such a disgrace," Drew said. She laughed.

"That's enough!" Chiron snapped.

"Yeah," Percy said, glowering. "It's seriously not your business, Drew. Besides, your not supposed to practice spells at school!" he glared at Evangeline.

"Well," Chiron said, looking troubled. "Since we don't have sufficient proof, I can't prosecute either Annabeth, Luke, Drew, or Evangeline. I think that, for the time being, Annabeth, you should switch to another class until we can get proof-"

"No," Annabeth said. "It's fine. My dad wants me to find a new school anyway since there are so many _monster attacks_." She stalked off, shouldering Drew out of the way.

"Did she just call me a monster?" Drew asked dumbly.

"I'll go after her," Percy and Luke both said automatically. Percy glared at Luke and then ran after Annabeth.

"Awkward," Evangeline said in a sing-song voice. "Well, Drew and I have to get going. So, see you two later!" They both skipped away.

"I'm sorry, sir," Luke muttered.

"It's fine," Chiron said. "Your not in trouble. I'm guessing that Drew and Evangeline set the whole thing up anyway, but unfortunately…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Luke said. "But it might be good for Annabeth to have a change of school."

. . . . . . . . .

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Wait!" He turned the corner and almost fell.

Annabeth kept running. Tears stung her eyes. She just wanted to get away from it all - from Percy, from Luke, and from Drew and Evangeline.

"Come back!" Percy gasped. He massaged his ribs and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Come back," he mumbled before collapsing.

. . . . . . . . .

"So, Annie, how was school?" prompted. Annabeth stabbed A carrot with her fork sullenly.

"Fine."

"School was great!" Her step-brother Bobby chirped. "in math, we learned about fractions."

"That sounds great," said warmly. "Annabeth, what did you learn in school today?" she gave Annabeth a surprisingly encouraging smile, but behind it there was still the participate-in-the-conversation-for-your-brothers-or-else look on her face.

"I learned that I would like to switch school," Annabeth announced. _She wants me to participate in the dinner conversation, I'll participate._

"What changed your mind?" asked.

"I just realized…that," Annabeth said slowly. "I might need…a change."

A/N: lol surprise hahaha I'm sorry, but it will make the sotry super interesting I promise (hope)


	8. Chapter 8: New School

Chapter Eight: New School

"Well, here it is," said. "Your school-to-be."

Is the placement test hard?" Annabeth asked nervously. The school was big. And fancy. And private. And a two hour drive away from Percy.

"Well of course!" said. "But you're - you know -" he lowered his voice "a daughter of Athena. You'll be fine," he added. "I'm sure you'll whiz by it."

Annabeth did. A test that was supposed to take 2 house took her 45 minutes.

"See?" said. "I bet by tomorrow we'll know if you made it in."

"A new school?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. She took his hand. "After what happened that day…"

"I get it," Percy said. He didn't even look mad. "You can still come over for dinner, you know."

"I know, I was just busy studying for the placement test," Annabeth explained.

"Ok."

"So…you're not mad?"

"No."

And then things were quiet.

Annabeth sighed. She checked her watch. "I have to go."

"Ok."

"Can I have dinner with you tomorrow? Or this weekend?"

"Sorry Bethie, I have the swim class." Percy had taken up a job teaching little kids to swim.

"Right, I forgot," Annabeth said. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you… at Thanksgiving break."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

. . . . . . . . .

Annabeth walked through the halls of her new school. No Percy, no Thalia, no Piper, no Hazel, no Jason, no Nico, no Frank, no Reyna. She knew no one here.

 _Where's my locker?_

"Are you the _new girl_?"

A girl who looked a lot like Evangeline but faker was talking to Annabeth. She had pink lips, a pink shirt and skirt, a pink manicure, and blond hair that ran into dyed pink at the bottom.

"A," Annabeth corrected.

"What?" The other girl was confused.

"A new girl. I'm not the only new girl here. I know that Hylla and Thalia got in as well. ( _A/N: LOL SURPRISE I want Annabeth to have some people that we know. She's gonna be here for a while haha I don't want her to be lonely)_ " Annabeth said.

"I mean the new girl that made a perfect score on the placement test in like 30 minutes," Pinky Pie said.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Um, I know, like, everyone. And everything." The girl leaned in close. "No one can hide from me."

"Cool," Annabeth said. "Hey, you mind moving away from my locker, Pinky Pie?"

Pinky Pie narrowed her eyes and shifted away from the locker.

"Thanks."

Annabeth shoved some of her stuff in the locker.

"Hey, what's your name?" Pinky Pie asked. "I'm Jessany but everyone calls me Jess."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Cool." Pinky Jess inspected her nails. "You think I should put a diamond here, here, or here?"

"Whatever makes you look better," Annabeth said. She didn't trust this girl. JessPinky was giving off vibes worse than Drew.

"All right, Dumpster Girl."

Annabeth's head shot up. "Talking to yourself?" She thought about how Drew had said the same thing to Piper.

JessPinky couldn't think of a comeback. She turned and flounced away.

"Can't handle how much more amazing I am than you?" Annabeth called after her.

"Nice."

A handsome, Asian boy was talking to her. "I'm Kevin."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin opened his mouth to say something else, but then an Asian girl with straight black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes ran over.

"Kevin!" She crashed into him with a hug.

"Hi Kenzie," Kevin said, obviously embarrassed.

"Your back from Alaska!" The Asian girl, Kenzie, turned to Annabeth. "Who's this?"

"This is Annabeth," Kevin explained. "She's the new girl."

"I assume your Kenzie?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I like your hair!"

"Thanks. I like yours too." Kenzie's hair wasn't as straight as Annabeth had first thought it was. The tips curlers more than Annabeth's hair. She also had minty streaks in it.

"You went to Alaska?" Annabeth asked Kevin.

"Yeah."

"I went with him!" Kenzie bobbed up and down. Annabeth realized that Kenzie was actually really short. They were roughly four or five inches apart.

"It was...eventful." Kevin laughed.

"Wait. Did you see these guys?" Annabeth held up a picture of Percy, Frank, and Hazel remaking their fall in muskeg against a green screen. Leo and Annabeth had photoshopped in a picture of the awful stuff. Oh gods, just thinking about her beloved partner in architecture made her brain hurt. Her partners in curiosity, Frank and Hazel, were making her woozy with pain. Percy just made her hurt everywhere.

"Oh my gods, do you know them?" Kenzie asked. She suddenly looked a lot more interested in Annabeth than before.

"Oh my gods?" Annabeth blurted.

"Yeah, I'm Roman. Well, I'm Chinese, but like-" Kenzie broke off with a sharp glare from Kevin. Annabeth gave it a try.

"Jupiter?" Annabeth asked.

Kevin stared from Kenzie to Annabeth.

Kenzie stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at both of them, awaiting an answer.

Kenzie grabbed Kevin and they ran.

"Oh, no!" Annabeth charged after them. They ran onto the track.

"What the Hades? You're faster than I am!" Annabeth ran faster.

Kenzie and Kevin turned the corner and disappeared.

"I hate you guys."

Annabeth heard giggling. They were worse than Frank and Hazel.

"You can't hide from the eyes of Minerva," Kevin whispered.

"I'm Minerva's daughter!" Annabeth snapped. "Well, technically Athena, but-"

Kenzie got in her face. "What?"

"It's _that_ Annabeth?" Kevin was behind her. Annabeth stumbled back, falling into his arms. She blushed.

"How's Jason?" Kenzie asked. "We dated for a little bit."

"No you didn't," Kevin said. "You danced together at one point and shared a kiss after curfew but nothing else happened because he disappeared."

"He came back, though!" Kenzie said, her eyes full of hope.

"He has a girlfriend now," Annabeth said.

"I know," Kenzie said. "It's ok. We're just friends."

Kevin snorted.

"We are!" Kenzie insisted.

"Good," Annabeth said. "Because, no offense or anything, but I just went with the seven to defeat Gaea. Percy's my boyfriend. Piper's my best friend."

"I get it," Kenzie said. "Kevin and I helped Jason defeat Krios."

"Really? I helped Percy defeat Kronos!" Annabeth grinned.

"But yeah, I'll, you know, stay away. From Jason. Because we're just friends."  
"Jason and I are best friends," Kevin said. "Or we were before he disappeared and all that."

"Do you know Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"He's our cousin."

"Like, by godly side, or by mortal side? Because I'm Jason niece by godly side."

"By mortal side," Kenzie explained. "And yes, we got the gift of blood of Pylos and whatnot."

"Lucky," Annabeth said. "Percy always wished he got the gift too since Frank's family circle got it from Neptune."  
"How's Frank doing?" Kenzie asked.

"He looks different."

"A blessing of Mars? Good. He was always self conscious about how he looked."

"All of us are," Kevin chimed in.

"I heard the blood of Pylos does that to you."

"Yup. Lucky that Frank grew in to his body, Kevin and I are still here and awkward." Kenzie blew her bangs up.

"I got pictures," Annabeth offered.

"Oh yes, I need to know if he's more muscular than me." Kevin reached for the photo of Frank.

Kenzie laughed. "He totally is."  
"He is not!" Kevin snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," Annabeth mused. "I mean, the best you could do is probably your core. Frank lifts weights, but I plank twice as long as he does."

"Ha!" Kevin crowed. "And I got a workout session right now!"

"Oh darn, he's right. Gotta get to our classes," Kenzie grumbled. "The bell's about to r-"

Yeah, it rang.

"Where's science?" Annabeth asked. "This school is freaking huge!"

"Which one? Oh, wait nevermind! Just come with me! I think I'm your newbie buddy anyway!"

"My what?!"

SO yeah. Kenzie, Kevin, and Annabeth are "newbie buddies" which means that Annabeth has the first half of her day in the same classes as Kenzie and the second half of her day with Kevin. Apparently they three are the only tenth graders who were in Calculus. The kids of Minerva/Athena were pretty smart. Also, Jess is in 11th grade and they're in tenth.

"Oh my gods not _her_ ," Kenzie muttered.

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Bethie!" PinkJess was waving her pink hand like crazy.

"How do you know _Jessany_?" Kenzie asked.

"Lockers."

"Yeah ok. Listen, I don't think you should-"

"Come over here Bethie, sit with me!"

Annabeth walked over. "It's Annabeth."

"Same thing. Can I call you Bethie?"

Annabeth held back a sigh. Why had she even come here? Kenzie said no.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with that girl _Kenzie._ Isn't she, like, _such_ a buzzkill, right?" Jess inspected her nails as she said this.

"Um, no," Annabeth said. "And I'm just gonna go back to her…"

She walked back to where Kenzie was standing. "You think Jess is a monster?"

"Um, yes. That girl is the _very definition_ of a bi-"  
"No, like a monster! Like a - a - " Annabeth searched for the safest monster to say. "Um, a venti! Ventus!"

"Oh, like _that_ kind of monster."

"Yeah, _that kind of monster_!" Annabeth practically shouted.

"No, probably not. Monsters are usually less mortal looking. And like, less, mortal-ey."

"Not in Half-Blood."  
"But this is Jupiter territory and Lupa looks out for us. Trust me, Jess is just a mean girl. I've got extra experience."

"That experience could be fake memories," Annabeth countered.

"You awful girl, now I have to confess!" Kenzie growled. "I've got some memory magic. Misty magic. Got a blessing from Hecate or something."

"I bet you love telling people that. That's not a confession."

"Fine. It isn't. But yeah, trust me, she's no myth-monster."

"Sure. OK."

"Just trust me on this."


	9. Chapter 9: That Awkward Moment When

Chapter Nine: That Awkward Moment When

"Lunch! Finally!" Kenzie's stomach had been growling all day. Like literally.

The "new girl", Annabeth, had also been complaining about it all day. Like, literally.

But of course, Kenzie's wonderful teachers all knew about this. Probably from FRIGGIN KEVIN but no problem, because they were all like, "Hey come to my desk! Have a candy bar/piece of bread/you can eat your lunch if you want" and it was actually amazing.

Like seriously.

Absolutely amazing.

I mean, have _your teachers_ ever shown you special treatment?

No, because you were the nerdy Asian girl with the nerdy and handsome and sporty Asian boy twin who was better than you at everything except for academics. So of course, to beat your brother, you kind of had to pick math and science and history and geography and English. And Latin. Elementary school was great. Just friggin great.

Um, anyway.

"Where's Kevin?" Annabeth looked over the whole lunch room. Kenzie snorted.

"He doesn't eat in here. We'll just get food and go find him. He's probably in the band hall, trying to get better than me. Too bad I'm in higher band than him."

Ok, maybe Kenzie could have not bragged.

And maybe she really wanted Annabeth to like her because Annabeth was so much like her. Family problems, honors student, pursuing a job not usually suited for women, whatever. Kenzie was totally going to be a lawyer. Or surgeon. Or maybe an anesthesiologist. She hadn't decided.

"Band? Ugh, I never had the time for band because of all the monster attacks and family arguments at home," Annabeth said wistfully.

"Really? It was practically the opposite for me. But I guess the monster attacks would take away time. Anyway, I practically lived at school. Until Lupa and Camp Jupiter and all of that stuff."

"You are so lucky."

So then things were kind of awkward. Like sure, Kenzie had definitely bonded with people before by complaining about being hungry, other people (cough cough Jessany), teachers, homework, the way a teacher taught them, and all sorts of stuff, but complaining about problems at home... yeah that was new.

"So, um," Kenzie flailed around in her mind for a conversation starter. "How was fighting Gaea?"

Stupid question.

"Terrifying, but I will go into detail later," Annabeth said softly.

"I'm sorry," Kenzie squeaked. "I just, am dying to know. Like seriously."

"Can I stay at your house later?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh!" Kenzie was pretty taken aback. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I'll have to ask Kevin, but I'm sure he'd be ok with you staying in our apartment."

"Apartment? You have your own apartment?"  
"Yeah."

Annabeth hated herself for not thinking of this. Why hadn't she just gotten herself an apartment? (A/N: not sure if that's legal just go with it ok sheesh).

And what happened next was seriously amazing.

"You wanna move in with us?"

"What?"

"Hey, like I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries, but Kevin and I are your Newbie Buddy, which means that Chiron did something to set us up together because the school might have put us together for math, but all of us have crazy schedules. The school would never place that much attention on us. So that means Chiron did it because he wanted us to meet, to protect you, I don't know. Regardless, you are a wanted demigod for the monsters, and we're friends. Besides, no offense, but you look lonely. Anyway, you can move in with us if you want."

"Oh my gods, yes!" Annabeth hadn't even been this happy with Thalia and Luke.

"Oh, really?" Kenzie was actually surprised. "Great."  
"Anything to get my mind of Percy," Annabeth mumbled.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Kenzie sighed.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

And then more awkwardness. If that's a word.

So after they got their food, Kenzie used her special permission slip to get them out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go fine Kevin," she suggested. _He'll drive away all this awkwardness._

Yeah he did.

"Move in with us?" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Kenzie said. "Since, like, family...problems."

"Yeah, sure. Would you be ok with the spare room? It's a bit smaller than our rooms."

"I don't care," Annabeth answered. "It's fine."

"Ok, then," Kevin said. "I'll help you move in tonight."

So now Annabeth has made two new friends, Kevin and Kenzie, who are twins. Also, just in case, when Kenzie says "you're finally back from Alaska!" she is making a joke because she also went. Jess is (surprise surprise) the mean girl and will be important. The next few chapters may not be out for a while, but I would like you all to know that I will update like once a month with a few chapters (or maybe 1 long one) because I recently joined the track team, have 3 extra curricular classes, and watch the olympics every night so yeah.


	10. Chapter 10: Uglybeth

Chapter Ten: Uglybeth

"Annie!" Jess called out cheerfully. She waved her pink lipstick in the air. Annabeth groaned inwardly.

"Hey Jessie."

"It's just Jess."

"Ooooh, my mistake. I thought we were doing a bit. You know, like you call me Ann _ie_ and I call you Jess _ie_." Annabeth laughed cheekily.

"Oh, it's just Anne? Ok, then."

"Annabeth. Say the whole thing." Annabeth bit back a sarcastic reply, like _if that's even processable by your brain_ but she kept her mouth shut.

"Ok."

Annabeth closed her locker. "So, I'm going to class-"

"Of course I'll go with you!"

"Oh, I actually meant-"

"I'll even put up with your _friends_ , Ugly and Uglier."

"Seriously? Kevin's not ugly and neither is Kenzie."

Jess laughed. "I get it, You have to be nice, even when you aren't around them. That's why I want to be _your_ friend. You wouldn't care if I called you Ugly."

"Yeah, because no one cares what you think."

"Ex-cuh-YOOS me?" Jess stopped walking and turned to glare at Annabeth.

"Just staying the truth," Annabeth shrugged. _Screw being nice. It already slipped out_. "I mean, you're obviously not going to since you're so jealous, but-"

"I'm sorry," Jess said angrily. "But it's _kind of_ unclear why you think I would be jealous of _you_."

"Because you so obviously suck. And you're so _desperate_ and pathetic. And you just like to make fun of other people because you hope they'll spend more time worrying about themselves than about how fake and stupid you are."

"I- you- I don't-" Jess sputtered. "I'm not fake!"

"Uh huh," Annabeth said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, ok darling?"

"What would make me sleep better at night is if you left!"

"Well, what would make me sleep better at night would be you leaving us alone!" A short girl with uneven, choppy, red hair snapped. "You didn't even know my dad!"

"Yeah," another kid said. "And everyone knows your nails are fake."

"Acrylics aren't fake!" Jess said, stomping her foot.

"Well, your hair is fake."

"Gah!" Jess screamed.

"See, honey?" Annabeth smiled. "Honestly, get over yourself. Make yourself a _real_ future. Not one, oh, I don't know, living in your parent's basement? Oh darn, too bad you have a younger sister. She's in my step-brothers' grade! Their twins, you see? Since I know how to count, I can tell you that's 2. 2 step-brothers who have a class with your younger sister and tell me that that's 2 kids that are gonna need a basement to live in. Darn it, your parents only have one! Oh! Wait, wait, wait, wait, do you have an attic? That might help."

"I assume you want to stay in there? I'm going places. Perhaps my sister won't, though." Jess flipped her hair. "But we don't house peasants. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"You don't house peasants, but you live there?" Annabeth said, feigning confusion.

"But-I-" Jess faltered. "You-"

Annabeth waved. The school bell rang and she grabbed her backpack and sauntered off to class.

"Our favorite new girl!" Kenzie grinned.

"Shut up."

"Ha!" Kenzie laughed and punched Annabeth in the shoulder. "Never."

And the next day, Annabeth went to her locker only to find it swarmed by Jess's friends.

"Hello, Jess," Annabeth said cooly. "Get out of my way." She pushed past her mean-girl friends.

"Hey Uglybeth." The mean girls laughed.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm thinking you can just call me A, since my name isn't processable by your teeny tiny brain."

"Well, I- I-"

"Oh, also, you might want to get a checkup. Your bleach is leaking into your brain."

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"If you say so, but I find that your lack of brain cells may be a strong interference with your physical health."  
"My what? What?"

"See?"

"Yeah, I have eyes! What are we looking at, Uglybeth?"

"Forget it. Nothing." Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to Kenzie. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"Well I'm offended," Kenzie laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, I have some bad news."

"What?"  
"Kevin and I have been relocated, so to speak."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's a monster or something at a school. We gotta take care of it."  
"I thought satyrs did that."

"Yeah, well, we have to." Kenzie looked at the ground. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Ok. Can I still stay in your apartment? Are you getting a new one?"

"No, we're staying. You can stay in our apartment. The other school isn't far, but I hear Thalia has been called to help with it too."

Annabeth's heart sank. Hylla was great, but they didn't know each other well. Besides, she was in a higher grade level. And they weren't exactly on the best of terms. Annabeth had destroyed her home, Circe's spa, of course. And refused to join them. So, not exactly the ideal girl to be the only person Annabeth knew at a school.

Yay.

Sorry I couldn't post; my computer kind of broke ish. Haha. Anyway, I will not post this next week but the week after. Sorry I make you wait so long. Please understand and send me ideas for my other story because have an uncurable case of Writer's block. Help!


	11. Chapter 11: Alone

Chapter 11: Alone

"I'm going to miss you guys _so much_!" Annabeth threw her arms around Kevin, and then Kenzie.

"You'll still see us after school," Kevin pointed out.

"I know, but it's lonely without friends at school."

"Hylla will be there. I know you aren't really in the best relationship with her right now, but she's not so bad. She probably isn't even mad anymore."

"You obviously don't know Hylla as well as I do."

"You don't even know her that well."

"Touché."

"Ok go! Have fun! Have a great day sweetie!" Kenzie pushed her out.

"Bye mom."

"Haha."

Annabeth trudged through the halls. It was a mucky, muddy sort of day. You know, when it's rained the night before? That kind of rain kept Annabeth up really late, and when she woke up it was all gross outside.

And she was alone.

But that was beside the point. And she really wasn't, right? She still had Hylla and she could make new friends. Right?

So when she got to the locker, Jess was there.

"I'm not moving, Uglybeth."

"Oh great. You clan be alone outside of school too."

"I meant like, I'm not going to get out of the way of your locker."

"Oh, that's ok. I cleared it out yesterday anyway."

Oh, if only I could enclose a picture of that mean girl's face at this proclamation.

"Well, then, I'll see you in class!" Annabeth smiled cheerily and sashayed off.

And the next day, the day was just as mucky and gross.

"Hello, Jess."

"Hey Uglybeth. I saw you put some things back in your locker. You're homework, your folders, your notebook…"

"Yeah."

"Too bad you can't get to it!"

Annabeth gave her a weird look. She opened the locker next to Jess and pulled out her things.

"Yeah I can."

Jess cursed. Really loudly. And it was a pretty bad one.

And was walking by.

So, this kind of routine repeated for a week or so, but then Jess found the right locker.

"I found your locker, Uglybeth."

Annabeth swore in Ancient Greek.

"What's that mean?"

"I can't say. Too much information for your tiny little brain."

Jess stomped her foot.

But the next day, Jess had given up the locker. She and her friends circled around Annabeth.

"Hello, Uglybeth. Are you having fun?"

"Your breath stinks."

"Ugh! Answer the question."

"Not really."

"And why is that?" They circled closer.

"Could you guys not? It's disconcerting. Stop."

" won't save you this time. I've got him covered."

"So...you like…uh…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Ew! No! He's way too old."

"...Not what I meant…" Annabeth was just trying to figure out if she had done something against school rules.

"Ugh! Whatever. Anyway, Uglybeth, we have decided to start doing some community service!"

"And this matters to me because?"  
"We are going to help you find a boyfriend!"

"I already have one. Unlike you," Annabeth sighed. "I'm getting tired of this, honestly Jess."

"Well, I've got - you don't - I-"

"Hey, get back to me when you think of something, alright?" Annabeth pushed past them. "And community service should actually be _hard_."

"Uh-"

Annabeth stalked off. _Better find Hylla and hang out with her instead of these... things._

"Hey! Hylla!" Annabeth ran towards her. "I'm sorry I burned Circe's spa down and made you stay with the pirates I basically gave you a death sentence but can we agree that that was actually a good decision maybe because you are the _Amazon queen_ (and this she said very quietly) and I know you are such a strong woman and empowering women everywhere and Reyna defeated Orion so your plans for world domination are safe enough and-"

"Oh my gods, hush Annabeth!" Hylla grabbed her arm and dug her fingernail in.

"That freaking hurts!" Annabeth hissed, prying her arm out of Hylla's grip.

"Let's start from the top. What's got you so worked up? Oh wait, don't answer, is it Percy? What did he do, other than chase you to this school over here, huh?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not Percy."

"Who, then?"

"Jess."

"Oh, that - UGH!" Hylla slammed her computer on the table. "Let's make a nice little plan, how about that?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna get me expelled."

"Well, it might."

"Then I can't do it."

"Ok, I'll just do it myself."

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Annabeth went to class.

So something like this pretty much went down everyday. Sometimes they were a bit more or less interesting, but pretty much everything was along those lines.

Jess made sure Annabeth couldn't make any new friends except for Hylla, who technically already was her friend (kind of) so Annabeth and Hylla were kind of both alone. Hylla refused to abandon Annabeth and her friends refused to hang out with Annabeth, so long story short, Annabeth ruined Hylla's life. Again.

Why did Hylla even hang out with her?

That really bugged Annabeth. Hylla was awesome. She could probably have any friend she wanted. The only thing holding her back was Annabeth. Lately, it had almost seemed like everything was her fault.

"Hylla," Annabeth said slowly. She sipped her chocolate milk. "Why do you hang out with me?"

Hylla laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You could be friends with anyone in this school if it weren't for me. And I ruined your life _again_ because I talked to you that day."

"You think these people and their opinions matter to me?" Hylla smiled. "Almost everyone here is a hormone induced, insecure, dumb idiot who doesn't have even the slightest idea what you and I and everyone have done to keep them safe. Their worried about their phones getting taken away while we fear for our families. And some of them actually do have plans for the future, but those people are belittled and labeled here. But strangely enough, those kids that are supposedly nerds - as a bad thing - are the ones I want to befriend."

"What a surprisingly good way to phrase that."

Ey random question: If Jason and Thalia fought against Reyna and Hylla, who would win?

I think Ramirez would totally win because Reyna is praetor and Hylla is amazon queen and won against Otrera, an _AMAZON LEGEND_ 2 but Thalia is really good with a bow and arrow and Jason is like one with the wind and stuff. It would be a pretty even fight, but Ramirez would totally win in my opinion. Everybody answer in the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the Percy

Chapter 12: Return of the Percy

"Uglybeth! Look what we found!" Jess and her friends giggled and ran over. Annabeth groaned.

"A boyfriend!" they all chorused happily. Then they parted to let her see Arnold Applebaum, a shy "nerd" who was actually very sweet and funny, but too shy to show it.

"Hi Arnold," Annabeth said calmly. "I'm sorry they dragged you into this."

"It's ok," he mumbled.

"Aw, see? He loves you," Jess shoved them together. Arnold tripped over his shoelaces, which were tied together. "Classic!" Jess giggled.

"Yeah. Bet that's all you can do, right? Only the classics. The old things, because you can't get, make, or do anything new." Annabeth helped Arnold up.

"Come on Arnold, don't go with these hyenas again." Arnold nodded and untied his shoelaces. "Let's go."

And the next day: "Uglybeth! We got you a new one, since you didn't like Arnold!"

"Hi Leeland. Nice day, huh? Rain gets the flowers growing." Leeland nodded. "How about you go to class, or the cafeteria, so you don't have to deal with this?"

"Ok."

Leeland ran off.

"You're so picky, Uglybeth."

And again:

"Hi Fergus."

"Hi Ferdinand."

"Hi Alphonso."

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Albert."

"Hi Oliver."

"Hi Austin."

"Hi, um…"

"You don't know his name?" Jess laughed.

"I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you."

And a few months into the year, the day before spring break:

"Uglybeth!" Annabeth sighed. "This hot guy is in front of the school! Look!"

Annabeth looked out the window. "Percy!" Percy was leaning against his dark blue (obviously) car on his phone. He put it up to his ear and looked around anxiously. Annabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket. It vibrated wildly.

"Hi Percy. Come in, I'm in the front. Can you see me?"

Percy looked around happily. He waved to Annabeth and ran in the school.

"Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed brain."

After they pulled apart, Percy asked, "Are these the people that have been bothering you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Kenzie and Kevin were talking to Jason and Piper, and then Piper hounded me for not keeping in touch with you and stuff, and-" Annabeth smothered him in a kiss.

"I love you so much."

"First time that's been said."

"No way." Jess laughed. They pulled apart.

"What do you _want_ , Jess?"

Percy frowned at her. " _You're_ Jess?"

"Yeah! Bit prettier than you thought?" Jess smiled sweetly and fluffed her hair. She pulled out her lipstick and smeared it on her lips flirtatiously.

"Not really," Percy wrinkled his nose in that beautiful way that meant he honestly thought something was gross, ugly, disgusting, etc. Annabeth had never felt happier, because it meant that he truly did find Jess ugly. Of course, physical beauty isn't something that would bother Annabeth, but since that was the one thing Jess prided herself on, it felt good.

"Well, you must heard that I was stunningly beautiful then."

"Um, no," Percy said. "Actually, I was told you weren't very pretty."

Annabeth laughed. She hugged Percy.

"I am pretty!" Jess stomped her foot.

"Not exactly the way I'd put it," Percy replied. "And if you bother Annabeth ever again, I am going to run you over with my car. Believe me, I've killed _much_ worse than ugly, stupid high school bullies. And I haven't been caught yet."

Jess gasped and put her hand to her heart. She actually looked scared. "Y-you're the boy who blew up Mt. Helens (A/N: Or St Helens or whatever. The place where the telkhines were killed ok?!) and got away with it!"

"That's right," Percy whispered cheerfully. "Ok, Annabeth and I are going to go on a road trip for Spring break!"

Annabeth squealed. A real squeal. "Where?"

"We are going to Big Bend! All of us plus Kenzie and Kevin are going! We're gonna camp for 5 nights and on the 6th night we'll be in the lodge."

Jess was infuriated. She loved Big Bend and had been there 6 times, as she reminded the students very often. Annabeth had also been there 6 times, and they were in a contest to see who could reach 10 first.

"Have fun on your little nerd trip!" Jess sneered. "I'm going to Paris and London."

"Cool I've been to both twice already!" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. They started to walk away.

"Oh, Jess!" Percy hissed. "Wait, wait, come over here."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I meant that, about killing you if you mess with Annabeth again." He pulled away.

"Bye Jess!" Percy yelled. He and Annabeth ran off.

A/N: hello everyone! I haven't updated in a while because my computer is still being really weird. Anyway, I am very happy about the 1k+ views and I love you all very, very much. My question for the reviews (I'd say comments lol) is who would win in an all out fight: Percy or Jason? I think Percy, because he's a lot more powerful and all he needs to do is cover Jason with water because then Jason can't use electricity (he'd get fried) and the consistency of water is a lot thicker than air. It would be a lot harder to hit Percy, and Percy would technically get stronger each time with the water. Please leave reviews with feedback and ideas. Thanks! xoxox


End file.
